Rank Ascension: A Fourth Job Commemoration
by CrapPishh
Summary: A commemoration of me hitting fourth job, with somewhat of an analogy about a particular issue amongst teenagers. Extra cookies for those who attempt to guess what is. :


HAI PEEPS! 8D

BELATED NEW YEAR! Sorry I haven't been posting anything up in the past few months or so. I needed to recharge brain juice. And it's also 'cause I've been playing maple again, wheeee. :P

This fic goes up in commemoration of… -drumrolls-

FOURTH JOB! :3 Oh gosh, I can't believe I finally hit it. As of 08/01/10, magika has joined the ranks of the 4th jobbers, and in the subsequent week, finished the quests for almost all of her fourth job skills. (: Genesis is awesome. 8D

Anyway, this is the first time I'm attempting an out-of-game perspective, and please do note that this oneshot is entirely fictional. :D I'm not some crazy mapletard, though I do use 2x exp cards occasionally, and I used one while I was getting to level 120.

Some terms I need to clarify for those who don't play MSEA/those who haven't played in ages/those who aren't at the level to train there yet:

1) Party Buffs – With the implementation of the family system, a character can adopt up to 2 juniors and become their senior. When the said juniors train, the senior earns REP, which is a sort of Family Privilege. This REP enables the character to use certain extras at a cost of a fixed amount of REP, such as 5000REP for "2x EXP party buff for half an hour".

2) Hunter's Luck – MSEA event thingy. Every week, three "Hunter's Luck 2x EXP for half an hour" are given out to every character that logs in. They expire at the end of the week, as another 3 are given out, to avoid hoarding and spamming of said cards.

3) Ringer – This refers to those with the "welcome back" rings that MSEA gave to those who haven't logged in for idk how long or something. This ring gives 80% more EXP to those in party with the ringer, hence they are in high demand and can charge money for their services.

4) ESW Map – Full name of this map is "Entrance to the Spooky World". It's a Malaysian map, with the mob called Gallopera (lvl 94). A favoured training ground by Maplers from level 9x to about 12x or 13x I think, due to pretty decent EXP and power elixir (PE) drops. Spammers spam here to earn money, and some higher levels have been known to come back here to repot PE. Me likes this place, and soon, I'll be able to spam here and earn money too. (:

5) Skills' quests – Yeah, some skills are given by default, but most fourth job skills such as Genesis and Blizzard are only given by NPCs when you finish the chain of quests. These quests normally require you to seek others' help: Genesis needs a party 6 of to enter Horntail PQ to kill mobs and collect liferoots to exchange to the skill.

Hope that was sufficient clarification. (: Shan't add more to the word count, so enjoy.

* * *

From across the street, one could make out the faint glow of a laptop screen, highlighting its usage under the cover of darkness.

The owner of said laptop was repeatedly pressing buttons with a sort of frantic anticipation, the incessant tapping playing rhythm to the low hum of the background music.

In the game, thousands of pixels moved along to this rhythm and coloured dots jumped around in a messy orderliness as the laptop owner watched a particular yellow bar on her screen move, albeit slowly.

Oh how she loved the Cash shop's 24 hour 2x EXP card: it made leveling so easy. Coupled with Hunter's Luck and Party Buffs, one could say that her EXP bar was moving faster than she'd ever seen before; within about half an hour of her leveling to level 119, she was about to do so again. How many hours had she played for? She had no idea. All she knew was that she'd have to pay quite a fair bit for the ringer when she was done. Oh, but that was insignificant now, she'd earn back the money soon enough, once she'd finish the Genesis quest and gain the ability to spam.

A small '_yes'_ escaped her lips as she downed the last Gallopera and watched the familiar shade of pale blue envelope her character, signalling her ascent to the ranks of the fourth jobbers.

Failing to stifle a yawn, she glanced at the clock - the first time she had ever since she'd started grinding; it was about two in the morning already.

_Time to go to sleep,_ she finally concluded, after parking her character in town. _I'll celebrate with my buddies tomorrow, and get their help for my quests and all._

_Hmm... At this rate, I won't wake up on time for the class picnic tomorrow, _she thought, eyes slowly drifting to a close. _Ah heck, I don't need to go, do I? After all, I haven't gone for any of the outings at all..._

* * *

LOL antisocial freak ftw. O:

I repeat again: this was not how I levelled to 120. I got free spam at Skele and I paid for a ringer for the last hour, from level 119 to 120. :P

And you guys know where to find the cookies.


End file.
